guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruins of Surmia (mission)
For information on the quest Ruins of Surmia, see Ruins of Surmia (Quest). Objectives Rescue the soldiers taken prisoner by the Charr. * Safeguard Prince Rurik's life. * Free all the Ascalon captives. * Get to the Obelisks inside the ruined academy. * ADDED Cross the ravine and open the drawbridge for Prince Rurik and Erol. * BONUS Extinguish the Flame Temple by defeating the Flame Keepers. Walkthrough Primary After running off a short distance in the beginning, Prince Rurik will return and follow the party leader. For the most part he will follow your lead, but be careful as there are a few places where he will still rush ahead regardless (these will be noted below). The first part of the mission is a long and winding path through devourer territory. Be careful not to rush too quickly through this area, as there are quite a few pop-up groups, and you can easily find yourself over-aggroed. Eventually you will meet a devourer boss, after which the enemies change to mostly Charr. After looping over the river and back, you will find three prison cages (A on the map) alongside the river. Near each of the first two cages is a group of Charr with a boss. As you approach the cages, Rurik will rush ahead to open the cage and free the prisoners; be sure to follow him closely and keep him alive. You will see a devourer boss in front of the last cage - there is a pop-up group near him, so take them out carefully before approaching the cage. Amongst the prisoners you find Erol, a member of the Flaming Scepter Mages captured at the time of the Searing. He mentions that others of his order are being held in ruins to the north, and Rurik insists on saving them as well. After the cutscene, Rurik will run ahead and lead you a short distance (through a few groups of Charr) to a drawbridge across the tar river (B). Rurik states that he and Erol will wait there while you find a way to lower the bridge from the other side. Head back south and find a path leading east and down to the river. Follow the river to the northwest, under the drawbridge, until you find a path leading north and up, out of the river. You will find an archway with the Historical Monument of Surmia nearby. Pass through the arch and follow the wall to the south, where you will find the lever to release the drawbridge. Tip: Before passing through the archway, you can turn right and run up along the wall that arch goes through, kill the one Charr there, and then shoot down onto the Charr inside the wall. From this position you can take all of them out with spells without any of them being able to target you. After lowering the drawbridge, Rurik and Erol will cross and lead the way north to where the mages are being held, then into the courtyard of the old academy (D). Close the door behind you (using the lever), and lead the mages to the obelisks, where they will provide additional defense against the upcoming Charr assault. The Charr will attack in groups of 3-4 from three different directions. There will be two groups from each direction, and then a final group with a boss. During this assault, Rurik will be using Knock to open the door into the academy, at the same time chanting an incantation. The door will open (and the mission end) when either Rurik finishes the incantation or when you have defeated all the Charr, whichever takes longer. Tip: You can save a lot of trouble by ignoring the drawbridge and Prince Rurik at first. Clear out the Charr on the path to the north (don't worry about the Charr army in the central area), then enter the courtyard. The Charr for the final assault will be arrayed around the courtyard. With careful pulling, you can pick them off one group at a time. When all the Charr are defeated, go back and pick up Rurik, and you can complete the mission in peace. Bonus After leaving Prince Rurik at the bridge and heading down into the river of tar, if you immediately cross the river to the north you will find Breena Stavinson (point 1 on the map) who has been held prisoner in the middle of nowhere for ten years. She will give you the bonus objective after you free her by killing the Charr boss nearby. Pay close attention to her dialogue: she says that the Charr passing by this way are taking fresh braziers to their temple, then asks that you destroy the Flame Keepers at the temple. Thus, you need to follow the Ember Bearers that appear, not kill them immediately - they are your only means of accessing the area where the Flame Keepers are. Note: Keep in mind that if you don't follow them, doesn't mean you've lost the bonus.Just use the given map to reach the fire temple.The gates will be open. Tip: If you accidentally catch the attention of the Ember Bearers, just run away. They will eventually lose interest in you and continue on their merry way! The Ember Bearers will lead you back across the river and to the southwest, until they reach a gate that opens for them to pass through (2). After the gate is open, you can kill the Ember Bearers. The Flame Keepers are at the top of the hill to the south (3). Kill them to complete the bonus. There is a second gate to the north (4) that leads to a shortcut to the other side of the drawbridge. Tip: The Flame Keepers, even though they do not move, can be picked off one at a time if you have no melee henchmen and position yourselves carefully so as to only aggro one at a time. Note: The floating "Ember" may glitch and become stuck on the terrain, leaving the temple locked. This glitch seems more likely if you let the Ember Bearers get out of radar range. It is possible to access the bonus area using corpse teleportation skills (Consume Corpse or Necrotic Traversal), as there are Charr near point 4 that can be usually aggroed from outside the gate. However, the character(s) who teleported inside will be stuck there, as no enemies spawn near enough to either gate to be able to leave the area using the same method. Hard Mode Watch where Rurik goes at all times! He likes to run into big mobs. Consider leaving Rurik on the bridge until you have cleared the entire area (it's easier to pull from the obelisk area than just running into the basin as Rurik does). Charr Mesmers (Life Sparks and Chaots) in Hard Mode have the skill Power Block, which can cause serious problems for Monks and Elementalists focused on one attribute, especially with Heroes. Can be done with all heroes. Use your typical Elementalist, Warrior, Monk and Minion master setup. Creatures NPCs *Human ** 7 Ascalon Prisoner ** 4 Breena Stavinson ** 10 Prince Rurik ** 7 Erol ** 7 Flaming Scepter Mage Monsters *Charr ** 6 Charr Blade Warrior ** 8 Charr Axe Fiend ** 8 Charr Blade Storm ** 8 Ember Bearer ** 6 Charr Stalker ** 8 Charr Hunter ** 5 Charr Martyr ** 7 Charr Shaman ** 6 Charr Ash Walker ** 8 Charr Ashen Claw ** 6 Charr Mind Spark ** 8 Charr Chaot ** 6 Charr Fire Caller ** 7 Flame Keeper ** 8 Charr Flame Wielder *Devourer ** 4, 8 Carrion Devourer ** 4, 7 Whiptail Devourer ** 3, 8 Plague Devourer Bosses *Charr ** 9 Puugh the Slasher ** 7 Fling Bloodpelt ** 9 Scaar Sternclaw ** 9 Burr Mankiller ** 9 Scint the Malign ** 9 Slaug Firehide *Devourer ** 9 Gnash Underfoot ** 9 Hurl Foulspine ** 9 Fester Fang Dialogues Briefing from Captain Miken. Cutscene 1 Cutscene 2 Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Nolani Academy. *To continue the storyline, talk to Flaming Scepter Mage Danan. Notes *During this mission the Flaming Scepter Mages are first called "Mage" until they actually take place at the obelisks. It's advisable not to talk to them, otherwise it's possible that they don't hold the obelisks making the mission harder than necessary. *Before doing this mission, pick up the Cities of Ascalon quest from Symon the Scribe in Ascalon City. One of the "historical monuments" for the quest is located two-thirds of the way into this mission, just before opening the drawbridge (C on the map). The Cities of Ascalon quest is worth 1000 XP. After completing it, you can receive the Symon's History of Ascalon quest from Witness Rastin, an easy quest worth 2000 XP. *While doing the bonus, the fire source held by the Ember Bearers may sometimes get stuck against the wall while they're walking to the gates. There doesn't appear to be any way to get them moving again so the mission needs to be restarted to finish the bonus. *There appears to be a bugged area in this mission. There's a gate near the point where you find Breena. Behind it is a Devourer boss, but so far there's no known way to open the gate (see screenshot). Category:Prophecies missions